


Karma

by Becturnia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: I suck at tags, so ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becturnia/pseuds/Becturnia
Summary: She woke up almost 200 years later.She doesn't know where she is...What she is...Who she is...But she does know one thing.She will do anything to find her killer.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+%3AD).



There was a knock at my door just as I was about to finish a new book I had gotten. “Come in.” I bleakley said, not really caring who came through that door. A murderer, my mother, a rat. It makes no difference to me. A maid slowly creaked open a door and said something in such a quete voice that it sounded like she was sighing.   
“If you are going to mumble, leave.”  
This seemed to scare her into speaking with more volume. “Mylady wants you to rest. She says it is not healthy for you to stay up as late as you do. That is all.”  
She left without another word. I sigh. I guess my mother is right. I climb into bed after I changed into my nightgown. I can’t normally fall asleep at once, so I start to think what life will be like in twentieth century. Will there be wagons that can move without horses? Will books be able to read themselves? Soon I am falling deeper into the mattress of my bed as I drift off to sleep.

I woke feeling my air being cut off. I muster my eyes open as much as I can to see a dark figure with their hands wrapped around my neck. Before I can scream I am already falling back into the dark. 

I don’t know how long it’s been. Days...months...years?  
I am absently floating in darkness, my memories slowly fading away.   
Suddenly I feel coldness seeping in.   
For the first time in what seems forever, I open my eyes. I am meet with a cold floor and two blinding lights speeding my way. I brace for impact.

I don’t feel anything.


	2. The Girl in the Tent

I peek my eyes open and turn around, scared at what I might see. My short, pastel dark purple hair was covering half my view as I saw it. The thing that almost hit me was running away. I think. The thing didn’t have any legs. It looked like a hunk of metal. A wagon maybe? No. It didn’t have any horses pulling it.  
I stood up and brushed myself off. My fingers got caught in a hole that I had never noticed before. But then again, I hadn’t noticed all the other holes and rips in my milky yellow dress. What had happened to me while I was...asleep? Was I asleep… I can’t remember. Oh god, I… I can’t remember anything.   
Who am I?  
Where am I?   
What time period am I even in?  
I was so shocked I hadn’t noticed that a man was yelling at me from about 5 feet away. He looked...off. His hair wasn’t combed back, he wasn’t wearing a suit, and, worst of all, he had the nerve to yell at me.   
I realized what I was thinking and was very confused with myself. The man stopped yelling and marched towards me. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me to a grassy stop in the ground. I was too tired to pull away. “What the hell are you doing?! You could’ve died! You’re lucky that car saw you at the last moment and avoided you!”  
“Car?”  
“Yes a car! You’re saying that like you’ve never heard the word before.”  
“I haven't.”  
The man had a look of shock and disbelief. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way that could happen.” He turned around and rubbed his hands on his face. I didn’t like this man. Not how he speaks. Not how he looks. There’s nothing about him I don’t like. I don’t know why though. I shiver as coldness surrounds me and I gasp as i’m suddenly pulled back into the dark.

“Darling, pass the salt, will you?” A soft voice said. I couldn’t control my body as I passed a small white container and looked to my left. There was a lady sitting next to two men. I was sitting at an old fashioned dinner table, a beautiful dinner spread across it.The food looked so shiny, almost like porcelain. “Thank you.” She said. I noticed something rather odd. One man and the lady’s face were covered in black, almost as if they weren’t important. There was nothing behind us but a colorful tent, with dancing lint balls and bottles with wings. There was little colorful worm-like things with slit eyes and sharp teach going through hoops and sitting on stools. There was rows and rows of seats each holding people of all shape and sizes, each held a heart in one hand and threw knives in the other. I looked back the other man. His face was smiling as he ate his dinner in the most polite manner I had ever seen. I think. He looked like the man who was just yelling at me.   
I couldn’t control the words that were pouring into my head.   
I hated him.  
I wanted him dead.  
I want to kill him.  
KILL HIM!  
I suddenly lunged across the table, wrapping my hands around his torso and squeezing. I heard multiple cracking sounds. He was still smiling. It made me sick. The man and woman did nothing to stop me and kept eating their dinner. I started to hear screaming, sounding far, far off as I was tearing his limbs from his body. The world started to warp into the place I woke up in before around me. I looked down and saw the man mangled and mashed. I started to shake, looking down to see myself covered in blood. Oddly enough…  
It felt good.


	3. Sorry!

So sorry I havn't updated in awhile. I don't wanna spoil anything and to be honest I haven't even opened up AO3 in a while.

**KILL ME**

**THERE IS A FUCKING WEIRDO LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER WHILE I WRITE THIS**

**HIS NAME IS JACOB**

**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is barely even a paragraph but I just wanted to get something out. I'm probably going to be posting this on my wattpad. (Full_Phsyco) I usually write chapters and publish them in class (>:D) so I might update more on here.   
> Sorry for the crap update schedule. (There's only like one person who actually reads this anyways.) Enjoy? I guess. This is pretty bad after all.

I kept running. I didn’t know where I was or where I was going but I did know that I needed to get out of there. The house I had run from was located deep in the woods. I didn’t know what it is but I had this odd feeling. I couldn’t put my finger on it.   
I took a break in a small clearing. Looking up at the sky I saw a sheet of dancing stars and a elegant moon. I felt safe while looking it up at it.   
I heard a tree branch suddenly break. I quickly spun around to find myself looking at a stranger.   
I had no time to observe him as the world started to warp once again…


End file.
